


Crumbling

by songohanfan1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance Mentions of, Karkat's vocabulary, Mind Control, Moirails fighting out their problems, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sober Gamzee, some aspects are debatable, unfulfilling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songohanfan1/pseuds/songohanfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is right before the Empress comes, where Hussie left us with Gamzee, Terezi, Karkat, and Kanaya. </p><p>He hadn't wanted this, he wished they could just hug it out, but not with what's been happening, not with what this asshole's been doing.</p><p>Where two ex moirails come to blows while finally getting out their feelings and tensions about one another and what's been happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbling

Karkat: Be Fed Up With This Guy's Shit-->

 

 

Oh, no one has to tell you to fucking do that. You already are. This fucker has been fucking with too many of your friends and the universe in general to not be.

You take a step forward.

" Gamzee put her the fuck down." He smirks and flips you off. Asshole will be lucky to get away with his bulge at this rate. 

" Put her the fuck down so I can efficiently cull you for all the two ounces of butt spittle you're worth." He consider this then throws Terezi away from him, right to the edge of the fucking volcano. He is really fucking pushing it today.

He makes that little "come at me" sign with his finger. So that's what this has resorted to.

You're more than up for it.

" Fine, you wanna strife fuckass? I'll strife." You both de-captchalogue your strife specibi and slowly come toward each other. He's got this wide toothy grin and you're snarling. You can feel his gross hot breath on your face as he looms more than a foot above you. You don't let this intimidate you. He's just a fuckass with a rotten pan, you're a fucking leader born to boss fuckasses such as him around. You got this.

He brings a club up in a clearly threatening gesture and uses it to fucking pat your head. You really fucking hate this assmunch.

As you both bring up your weapons you quickly leap backwards away from each other, you snarling and growling as deep and as loud as you can and him remaining creepily silent, though he lost his grin and is actually making an expression that's somewhat normal for your situation.

Suddenly you hear a high-pitched dumbass human voice assaulting your auricular ducts from behind you.

" Boys, boys, can't you solve anything without limb-tearing violence? You obviously have issues with one another, so just sit down like the almost civilized beings you are and talk them out." Idiot.

" Look Lalonde, this is a quadrant thing so just butt the fuck out. You don't understand just what the fuck this douchefuck has done so lay off." She scoffs, she's way too fucking prissy and cocky for her own fucking good.

" Well, While I may not fully understand the implications of what he's done, I believe there is a common occurrence for humans very similar to this. He was your best friend, you've been pining over this girl for a long time, he gets with her and you feel betrayed. Correct?" When you don't grace her with any sort of acknowledging reply she gives you a look and nods.

"Yes, well, though I'm not yet an expert at troll romance, I believe that it's acceptable for him to have a black relationship with someone you're not actually quadranted to." You sigh, she doesn't understand fucking  _anything_.

" It's not that he was quadranted with her, it's that he fucking abused her and was a shitty moirail to me. I don't give a fuck if he wants to be her kismesis, but do it fucking right. Don't go behind everyone's backs and fuck her up." The whole time you're saying this you're maintaining eye contact with Gamzee. He frowns.

Rose notices, but continues.

" I agree, however I believe we can solve this without causing each other physical and possibly lasting harm. I would rather not have to find a life player to tend to my injured ashen mate." You shake your head, though blushing for some reason at her blatant ashen feelings.

" No Lalonde, we have to do this. It's the only way anything will be settled. You ready clown?" He's frowning, but he still nods.

You lunge but in the background you can hear Lalonde make some remark about boys and their violent tendencies. You don't give a flying fuck.

Your weapons clash and you're pushing with all your force on one sickle facing one club while you try to sneak the other one behind him so you can get to his neck. You're met with a club.

So now you're both locked, pushing on each other with equal force. Funny thing is, you know he's not giving it his all because if he were, with that fucking insane Highblood strength of his, you'd be on the fucking floor by now. Why is he holding back?

" Why the fuck are you holding back? I'm not going to be so neither should you." His frown intensifies and he shakes his head, just barely.

" Nah brother, there's still some things what gotta be said out in the motherfucking open. SOME THINGS WHAT WE GOTTA GET SORTED THE MOTHERFUCK OUT." What? Is he seriously trying to feelings jam with you, when you're progressively getting your sickle closer and closer to a major artery? What the actual fuck?

 " Really? What shit is so fucking important it needs to be said during a fucking fight to the death between ex-moirails?" he gives his club and your sickle a little push away from the arm it was edging towards.

" Maybe shit what's like what all up and got the cause of that motherfucking prefix?" You growl at him, louder than the previous sustaining one that pretty much turned into background noise.

He gives a push back and you're both jumping away from each other. And though you won't admit it and will probably just blame it on the volcano right next to you, you're sweatier and higher on adrenaline than before.

" What, you mean the fact that you were a piece of shit moirail who couldn't give a motherfuck about my problems? All you ever fucking did was bother the shit out of me and rant to me about your fucking calling and your doomed as fuck religion. I think it's pretty fucking clear why we broke up." He shakes his head, chuckling.

" Yeah my bro? And what about me? You forget there was all and bein **two** parts of a motherfucking diamond?" What?

" What?"

" If you can get your recall on motherfucker, you wasn't exactly A motherfucking + material yourself what at bein a motherfucking miraculous diamond." You snarl.

" That's not fucking true! Yeah, I'm a shitty person and probably an equally shitty moirail, but not any more than you already knew before entering a quadrant with me. You don't get a fucking excuse." He throws his hands up and actually looks mad, rather than just creepily unsatisfied.

" IT WASN'T MOTHERFUCKING YOU MOTHERFUCKER! It was motherfucking Terezi! Every single motherfucking time we jammed, it was always fucking about her!  YOU AIN'T GOT A SINGLE MOTHERFUCKING CARE WHAT ABOUT WHAT ALL I WAS UP TO. So long as I didn't motherfucking kill anyone else you were fine. DIDN'T FIGURE I ACTUALLY NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT SHIT, JUST NEEDED A MOTHERFUCKING PACIFIER WHAT TO KEEP ME FROM CULLING ANYMORE WICKED BROTHERS AND SISTERS. You made motherfucking sure I didn't all up and cull anyone and that was it. YOU DIDN'T DO FUCKALL MORE THAN MOTHERFUCKING THAT!" He's yelling but you can still clearly make out what he's saying.

You think back on all the piles you and he had and see a familiar pattern.

Initially, you both listened to each other's problems, you learned about the voices, he learned about your leadership insecurities ( which you don't fucking have by the way). But you also remember that even in the beginning, the things that you jammed about most was her.

But that doesn't mean you were a fuckass for having issues with her, all Gamzee would talk about was miracles, his lusus, and the fucking voices. So what? You both had common themes?

He takes a deep breath and continues.

" Whenever we would all up and find ourselves in a pile whether it was me or you what all suggested it, we would up and talk about whatever motherfucking made us need to jam. But with you, it was always motherfucking HER! And I ain't complaining 'bout that. I know a brother's got his quadrant issues. But bro, even when it was motherfucking me what was all needing the jamming, you still brought it back to her. I'd be tellin you 'bout the voices or whatever, and you'd always motherfucking find a way to all up and motherfucking connect it to her!" His eyes are turning more orange from the yellow they had previously been taking on.

" OR WHEN I MOTHERFUCKING NEEDED YOU, YOU'D MOTHERFUCKING BE TOO HOE-TITTY BUSY MAKIN' SURE HER AND MOTHERFUCKING STRIDER WERE'NT GETTIN TOO BIZ-NASTY FOR YOUR LIKING! And I'd motherfucking wait for you in the vents till you was all and bein done, and when you came the motherfuck back, once a-motherfucking-gain, all you'd fucking talk about was Terezi!" Okay, you let him have his little tirade, time for your own.

" Yeah? Well what about when I was talking to you about her, did you actually listen? No, you just sat there stimulating your shame globes with one hand while scratching your head in wonder with the other, trying to figure out who the fuck I was even talking about because your pan is too fried for you to even remember the names of the douches you've spent a fucking sweep trapped on a fucking rock in space with!" You hear Terezi mutter a 'hey', but you know she won't say anything else, she knows better than to get involved with this.

" Plus, all you would ever talk about was your stupid fucking fake religion and about how you finally found your fucking calling, then disappear for weeks on end, apparently fucking up the universe to almost fucking critical levels of stupid. And you fucking went behind my back, and fucked Terezi up with a fucking dysfunctional relationship. You are a fucking asshole!" You go at each other again you swiping at his arm and chest while he tries to bring down his club on your head. You dodge and manage to get the first blood by slicing his femur. He hisses and manages a broad hit to your right shoulder. FUCK.

You both go on like that, matching each successful blow with one of your own until your both panting and bloodied. Your right eye is blackened and sealed shut, his nose is broken and lip bleeding. You both look like shit.

This is it. 

The last round.

One of you isn't walking out of here alive.

You both slowly stride up to each other, strife specibi raised.

Both not sure if you have the steely resolve to not be affected by whatever outcome there will be.

You're face to chest, you looking up at him and him glaring down at you.

Suddenly you're on the ground with a club barred against your neck. You try to push him off as he's starting to crush your protein chute. He leans down and grins at you really wide.

He pecks your cheek then he's gone.

You slowly get up and look around for him.

You don't see him. You look at the others and they're blinking in wonder.

He's nowhere to be found and then you realize what just happened.

The last thing he did was kiss your cheek.

You wonder what this means for you two.

Then it registers how exactly that made you feel... No different from before, in fact that made you want to beat the shit out if him for being cagey and cryptic.

" What the fuck?" You shout because you can not fucking believe what an asshole that guy is. 

You turn to the other bulgefucks and glare. Specifically at Lalonde because she is fucking smirking.

"What the fuck are you smirking at human?" She fucking giggles her high-pitched fuckass valley girl giggle. It sickens you.

" I just find your modest blush amusing. I am also more than a little relieved with how this turned out, evidently we will not need a life player. Although I think you might need to find a quadrant consultant for future reference on how to not be horrible to each other." Wait what?

You are not blushing. You are not fucking doing it. You have never done that biological action and you're not going to start now.

Once you assure yourself you are not doing thatt blasphemous action, what else she said in that sentence comes back to mind.

" Hey, let's get this straight grubfucker, I am not the horrible one in that relationship. He was the one who fucked Terezi, then fucked her mind up. He is horrible in every way possible, whereas I was the understanding moirail who stood by him until the very end. Don't fucking tell me I'm in the wrong here." She considers this then shakes her head. 

" No, as far as I can tell, you were both in the wrong in this case. His explanation was just as valid as yours, if not more so. And I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about your moirail, I'm just telling you the facts. Now then, I believe we have some very big and important company headed our way, I suggest we ready ourselves for her arrival.

You still don't know what Ganzee was intending with that gesture, but you're not entirely certain you'll dislike it.


End file.
